Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet guide for stabilizing a position of a sheet placed on a lifting plate.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, having a sheet conveyer to convey a sheet to form an image thereon is known. The sheet conveyer may include a lifting plate, on which one or more sheets may be stacked. The lifting plate may pivot about a pivot shaft, which may be arranged on an upstream end thereof with regard to a sheet-conveying direction, to lift a downstream end thereof upward. In a position above the lifting plate, there may be a feed roller, which may feed the sheets to an image forming unit. The downstream end of the lifting plate may move between a separated position, in which the downstream end is lowered and separated from the feed roller, and an approximate position, in which the downstream end is uplifted to be closer to the feed roller.
The sheet conveyer may further have a pair of side guides, which may restrict the sheets stacked on the lifting plate from moving. The side guides may slidably move on the lifting plate so that, while a position of the sheets on the lifting plate may vary depending on a size thereof, the sheets may be flanked by the side guides at widthwise ends to be interposed between the side guides.